Cannoli
by Chibi Veggie no Ouji
Summary: Sweet things are meant to be savored to their greatest extent. (Lemon, yaoi)


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

It was a normal world conference. Icicles hung from the windows, snow covered the ground, and everyone who approached was bundled up in thick layers of clothing. Two men were approaching the entrance. If one were to look closer, it was obvious that the shorter of the two was none other than Italy and the taller was Germany. Italy, who could care less about manners, spoke loudly and happily. "Germany! I can't wait for the Christmas party after the meeting!" Germany opened the door to the entrance hall, both of them walking inside. He replied, "Ja. I suppose it will be a nice touch since we usually don't get anything done in these meetings anyway." Italy grinned, removing his thick fur-trimmed coat and handing it to a maid. "I made this special dessert for the party, too! I hope that you will like it." Germany nodded. Oh, how he loved Italian sweets. The two walked the stairs to the third floor, where the conference was going to be held. Italy, who held said dessert in a large metal pan covered with tinfoil, said, "Germany, I'll be right back. I've got to put this dessert in the party room." Germany turned around. "Not without me, you're not. I don't want you messing anything up before it even starts." So they both ended up going. Italy and Germany walked the long halls, looking for the room described to them by America over the telephone. After all, it was his home. They finally found the room, the door labeled as: "The Awesome Party Room!" Yes, this was definitely America's house. They walked into the room, amazed at the size of it and how many Christmas decorations and food were there. Italy found a table with many candies and cakes on it and placed his in an empty spot. Suddenly his face held a mischievous smile. Germany soon noticed this and questioned, "Ita, what are you going to do?" "Hey, Germany.. Do you wanna try one of my cannoli? It can be our little secret." Germany sighed. "Okay. But only one, there are going to be a lot of nations at this party." Italy replied, "I think I'll have one, too!" He removed the tin foil covering the pan and took two chocolate rolls from the pan. Italy handed one to Germany and then watched him, waiting expectantly for his reaction. Germany moaned. "Oh my God, Italy..! These are delicious!" He paused for a moment, and looked at Italy. "Hm? How come you haven't eaten yours yet?' Italy was silent, and soon replied. "Because, I wanted you to watch me, of course~" He seductively smirked, biting off a small piece of the treat before proceeding to lick it teasingly with his tongue. Germany made a low growl in his throat. "Mein Gott, Ita. If you wanted to be fucked so badly, why didn't you just say so, you damn tease.." Italy continued to tantalizingly lick the cream filling of the dessert, lapping it all up and licking any remainder from his lips. Germany, who was getting impatient, decided to take action. He took the Italian man into his arms, the food soon forgotten. The taller captured the other's lips in an hot, open mouthed frenzy. _I can still taste the cannoli in his mouth,_Germany thought. Soon Italy began unbuttoning Germany's shirt, while still continuing their clash of mouths. Germany pinned Italy to the wall, both removing each other's clothing. Once completely nude, Germany broke the kiss. "Ita, I don't have any lube on me. Can you handle going dry?" Italy frowned. "I hate going dry, you know that. Besides, I have another idea in mind." He knelt down in front of Germany, taking the taller's hardened member into his hands. Italy stroked it, then began to lick the tip. Germany groaned, obviously impatient with the teasing. He grabbed Italy's head, and shoved it towards him, causing the Italian to engulf the entire thing. Germany continued moving Italy's head back and forth, his cock ramming into the back of Italy's throat multiple times. Italy thought, _I'm glad I lost my gag reflex a while back._ Soon Germany grunted, "Ita- I'm cumming.." He then shot his seed down Italy's throat. Italy gulped, swallowing it all. Germany pulled his dick out of Italy's mouth, soon hardening again. Italy grinned a bit. Germany frowned. "What is it?" "I can feel your cum in my belly." "Just.. Please, don't ever say that again." Germany grimaced. "Why not?" Italy tilted his head in question. "It doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth." Italy shrugged. "Whatever. You're slick enough now, let's go." Italy got on his knees, his ass pointed directly at the other. Germany knelt down, grabbing Italy's hips. He slowly thrusted in, the Italian gasping. Germany stopped once halfway in. "Tell me when you're ready." Italy was silent for a few moments, then spoke shakily. "I-I'm ready. I can take it now." Germany pushed all the way in, then began thrusting at a steady pace. Italy whimpered in pain at first, but the whimpers quickly turned into moans of pleasure. Germany was also moaning, although not nearly as loud as Italy. Suddenly, Germany stopped. He pulled himself and Italy up to a standing position, propping Italy up against the wall. He began thrusting in a different position, ramming directly into Italy's prostate. Italy's moans grew louder and faster as Germany continuously hit his sweet spot. Eventually Italy couldn't take any more. "Geerrr-mmaaaa-nnnyyyy!" He yelled, releasing his seed all over the floor and wall. Germany groaned loudly, and came soon after. Germany picked up the Italian man by the waist and laid him down on the floor. Italy, extremely worn out, quickly fell asleep. Germany followed suit.

"Oi, France. I think there's already someone here.." Germany opened his eyes slowly, hearing a doorknob turn. He panicked, picking up the nearest object, which happened to be Italy's shirt, and covered himself with it. Italy, still asleep, was face-down on his stomach. The door opened, revealing a shocked England and a grinning France. "Someone's gotten extra special attention from the chef, I'm assuming?" France tilted his head toward Italy and the two half-eaten cannoli on the floor. Germany facepalmed, blushing madly. "Just.. Leave. Now." Picking up his clothes, Germany quickly dressed and left Italy asleep, looking for something to clean the semen off the wall and floor with.


End file.
